


Dreamer, Warlock, Brother

by Tau_Braxiatel



Category: Beautiful Creatures (2013), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: BAMF everyone, Brief moment of anti semitism, CoB movie, Crossover, F/M, Flirting, Gen, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Male Character of Color, Malec Ship, Of course they’re gonna be anti Semitic, Other, Protective Magnus Bane, Timeline What Timeline, bamf Magnus, canon has been tossed out the window after being slow roasted and carved for juicy bits, it’s a small Christian town in South Carolina, more will likely come, so far at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tau_Braxiatel/pseuds/Tau_Braxiatel
Summary: When Shadowhunters re enter Magnus Bane’s life, his little brother Jamie is there to help. But Jamie has duties of his own, most notably, keeping an eye on the Casters, a group of mortals who stole their powers from Warlocks centuries back. With the Casters getting ready to start a war within themselves and Valentine regaining power, Jamie is caught directly in the middle. Camille has been coveting his powers for well over two centuries and hasn’t given up just yet either. Jamie must now balance the line of staying out of Caster politics while helping his new friends and preparing for a potential war between the Shadowhunters his brother seems to attract and the Downworlders they claim as family.Will the dreamer survive?





	1. Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Having recently read the books, I’m changing some tags and stuff. But like the tags say, I carved bits out of canon for what I wanted and threw the rest away. Jamie’s power is based off of Ronan Lynch’s from TRC but obviously a little different.
> 
> Enjoy!

**1604**

_“The boy is bound in blood Magnus!” Camille exclaimed, stepping closer. “He is a dreamer and he is more powerful than anyone else alive.” Magnus closed his eyes, not wanting to listen to her. “Let me train him,” Camille purred, circling her arms around his waist. “If we harness his powers, we could do anything in the world. We could-”_

_“Stop!” Magnus snarled, pushing her away. “You just want to use him. You don’t see him as a person! He’s a child for God’s sakes! A child, Camille.”_

_“So?” Camille gave him a sweet grin as she tried to touch him. “He’s a-”_

_“Child,” Magnus interrupted her. “A child, and my brother; and he will learn to use his powers in peace. Not for your selfish gain.” Camille’s eyes turned red._

_“I will have him!” She snarled. Magnus’s control vanished and he pinned her against the wall with his magic._

_“No, you will not.” His glamour slipped, revealing his cat’s eyes. “Get. Out.” He threw her out the door and she left as the sound of locks engaging echoed in the night, a dark plan already forming._

_“Magnus?” The glamour fell back into place as he turned to face Jamie._

_“Jamie.” Magnus smiled at his blonde little brother. “I thought you were asleep.” Jamie made a noise as the boy stumbled forward, still half asleep. Magnus accepted the hug, swallowing hard as Camille’s words floated through his head. Looking down on Jamie’s soft blonde curls, he shuddered slightly._

_How could anyone hurt someone so pure?_

_Jamie was only four and untrained, uncoordinated in the ways of his powers. How could he let Camille ruin the sweet innocence that still painted his baby brother’s face? Doing that would make him the monster he used to think himself._

_“Magnus?”_

_Magnus was startled out of his reverie by Jamie’s soft voice. “Yes?”_

_“Can I stay with you tonight?” Jamie repeated himself. “It’s cold in my room.” Magnus nodded._

_“Of course. Go to bed, I’ll be there in a minute.” Jamie nodded, giving Magnus a smile of sunshine before stumbling off. Magnus closed his eyes, mourning how Jamie would one day stop smiling and stop crawling into bed next to him with a fistful of flower petals or an odd scrap of cloth he had dreamed up._

_Opening his eyes, he began to prepare for their departure from Rome._

  
**2013**

“Well well well,” Magnus drawled as he stepped out of his room. “Look at here. I don’t remember inviting any children of the Nephilim.”

“Magnus Bane, we need to talk.” Jace murmured.

“You know I don’t like you guys.” Magnus reminded him. “But… I’ll let you stay, but only because of the hot one.”

“Thanks.” Jace preened.

“Thank you,” Isabelle said.

“What?” Magnus squinted at them. “I meant him,” he pointed at Alec. “The one with the blue eyes.” Alec blinked, mouth dropping open with shock and a tiny gasp escaping him. Magnus gave him a seductive smile before turning his attentions to Clary.

….

In Magnus’ room, Clary found her mother’s paintings, including one of a blonde boy that had a face similar to Magnus’ but just slightly different.

“My brother,” Magnus provided, “Jamie. I commissioned it before he left for South Carolina last summer.” Clary set the portrait down, finding the way her mother had painted the cat’s eyes to be a little disturbing. A commotion outside drew her attention and the portrait was forgotten.

….

“Hey.” Simon pointed at two cloaked figures now hovering over Magnus.

“What’re you doing?!” Isabelle demanded as she stepped forward. The first figure, the taller of the two, drew his hood back and Magnus Bane looked at them. “Magnus.” Isabelle relaxed a little, still glancing at the other figure. Magnus pushed a piece of paper at the stunned Shadowhunter.

“I’ll need these, and a lot of it.” He said briskly. Isabelle nodded, and with a last look at the second, still hooded figure, she left, taking Simon with her. Magnus looked back down at Alec, brushing a cool hand over the brunet’s warm forehead. He sighed and turned to the other figure. “Jamie.”

Jamie lowered his hood, soft whiskey eyes looking at Magnus with some of that sweet innocence still lingering.

“I need you to dream me something.” Magnus murmured, gently running his fingers down Jamie’s cheek. “Something special, to help draw out the poison in Alexander’s system.”

“What sort of something?” Jamie asked.

“Anything your mind will make,” Magnus said. “A cloth, a crystal, a flower. Anything.” Jamie nodded and laid down on the bed next to Alec’s. “Will you need help falling asleep?” He asked, brushing his hand over his little brother’s forehead.

“No.” Jamie smiled at him, closing his eyes. “Tend to your Shadowhunter Magnus. I’ll be fine.” Magnus smiled and pressed a kiss to Jamie’s forehead.

“Sleep, my little _peraih mimpi_.” He whispered. “And dream well.” There were loud commotions in the hallway, but Magnus paid them no mind, casting spell after spell on the beautiful Shadowhunter. Finally, Jamie woke up with a gasp, a perfectly clear stone clutched in hand. Magnus beamed at his little brother as he accepted it.

“Place it on his chest, away from his heart,” Jamie directed, slightly breathless as he wiped his forehead, sweat glistening on his warm brown skin. Magnus did so, watching in amazement as the poison was slowly leached into it, turning the crystal blacker than night itself. Jamie beamed, looking slightly shaky as he sat up on the edge of his bed. “It worked.”

“It worked,” Magnus agreed, placing a kiss on Jamie’s head. Sparkling blue wisps escaped from his fingers as he checked Alexander’s system for any remaining poison. Alec groaned as the stone was pulled away, rolling onto his side as he began to sleep; real, true sleep instead of a fever induced unconsciousness. Magnus smiled and sat next to Jamie, the blonde resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder. They’d sneak out soon and go home to get some rest (after Jamie snuck Magnus’s number into Alec’s phone), but for now, it was silent and calm in the room, both brothers exhausted after healing the pretty Shadowhunter.

“I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you too, Jamie.”

**Several Weeks Later**

“Are you all packed?” Magnus asked, ready to open a portal back to Jamie’s house in Gatlin.

“Yep, pretty much,” Jamie nodded, rolling the stone between his hands. It was the same crystal he had used to heal Alec, now used as a fidget stone for when he was nervous or needed to stim. “Besides, it’s not like I can’t come back if I’ve forgotten anything,” he laughed. Magnus laughed as well as the music changed from some classical piece to one of Jamie’s preferred pop numbers.

“Ok,” Magnus stepped forward to give Jamie a kiss on his forehead. “I love you, little brother.”

“I love you too, big brother.” Magnus opened the portal and smiled until it closed, leaving him alone in the penthouse apartment. The smile fell from his face and he sighed, Charlie Puth still crooning in the background as he tried to center himself around life without his little brother again. Just as he felt like crying, his phone rang.

Magnus frowned and picked it up, an unknown number flashing across the screen.

“Hello?”

“Magnus Bane?” Magnus grinned.

“Alexander, darling!” He cooed delightedly, plucking his drink from the side table. “How wonderful of you to call!”


	2. Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie arrives in Gatlin and creates a stir. Lena doesn’t like the warlock near her, and windows are broken when Savannah and Emily pray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dialogue is taken from the BC movie.

****Jamie smiled as he stepped into his bedroom in Gatlin. The house was cool and silent, as deathly still as the night outside where not even a cricket chirped or a frog croaked. Even the dogs were quiet, their twilight bark not even thought of. Jamie shivered and flicked his fingers, the house lighting up under his command.

A soft jazz track began to play downstairs and the scent of roses, honeysuckle, and cut grass floated through the house as his bedroom window opened. Jamie took a deep breath as he started to unpack. Another snap of his fingers and his clothes changed from a button down white shirt and black skinny jeans to a grey tank top and cut off shorts. His hair grew out a little, going from a cropped cut to soft curls, turning a soft gold with slightly darker strands littered in. He rolled his shoulders and popped his neck, sighing in delight.

Junior year started tomorrow, and Jamie was more than ready to unleash himself on the unsuspecting town.

(The warlock didn’t actually need to attend a mundane, if it was a city, he wouldn’t. But this was a small town in South Carolina, and he enjoyed making trouble far too much.) 

…

Jamie waltzed into the first class, wearing the same outfit he had put on after getting back to Gatlin (though the tank top was white now), with black boots, gold eyeshadow and pitch black kohl lining his eyes. He threw himself into a desk near the front of the room, his brown leather messenger bag on the floor next to his feet. He could feel all eyes darting between him and the Caster girl standing by the teacher’s desk as he pulled out his phone to text Magnus.

“All right all right settle down!” The teacher commanded as he tromped in with a stack of papers. “You can sit anywhere Miss uh… Miss,” he squinted at the Caster girl as she sat down.

“Ravenwood,” Emily piped in, her accent grating on Jamie’s ears. “Isn’t it?”

“Mama says nobody’s seen Old Man Ravenwood leave that creepy old house in years,” Savannah added. “Mama says it’s because he’s a devil worshipper.”

“Actually it’s Ducchanes,” Lena corrected.

Emily gave a scoffing little laugh. “Well now that’s an out and out lie; I happen to know for a fact that you’re Macon Ravenwood’s niece.”

“Well bless your heart sugar,” Lena turned and gave her a sarcastic half smile. “You must have been the first in your litter.” She turned back around, ignoring the mutters of everyone else. Jamie smirked. 

“Not bad for a Caster,” he muttered, a pinch of magic ensuring that only she heard his words. Lena stiffened and tossed a glare at him; Jamie didn’t bother turning around, still smirking at the chalkboard as the teacher droned on about a reenactment and Christmas break.

“I’m Jewish,” Jamie interrupted, “does that mean I still have to go?” The entire class gasped, staring at the young warlock.

“Yes Mr. Bane, you still have to attend no matter your religious beliefs,” the teacher sighed.

Jamie clicked his tongue, “damn. Worth a try.” The class ended soon after and Jamie moved onto art. Clay was not his favorite medium but Jamie had been born in a time where making your own pots was still a thing, he knew how to make Greek amphoras and boxes that had a hinge.

Fortunately, painting would start week after next.

...

Jamie was drawing on his arm as people bustled around him, choosing seats and shuffling about their books and binders. Shadowhunter runes, the movements as familiar to him as any magical gesture. The Angelic Power rune rested on his left forearm, sharp lines and hard black Sharpie against his soft brown skin. He added Deflect, Luck, and Love along his arm, the swirling motions instinctive and calming. The teacher came in, calling everyone to order. Jamie hummed under his breath, right leg tossed over his left, knee cupped by the hollow of his other.

“You should have read this over the summer.”

_To Kill a Mockingbird_. Jamie smiled. He remembered the stir it caused when it was first written. The warlock boy made a note to call Harper some time soon and catch up with her. Of course she wasn’t going by Harper anymore but she did so prefer the name.

“My mama says I shouldn’t be in the same class as a Ravenwood,” Emily’s voice broke through his thoughts. “O-or a Jew.”

Jamie went stiff. And here he was hoping he had left that sort of anti-semitism back in Germany. He took a deep breath and ignored them.

Lena was doing the same, her hands shaking as Savannah and Emily started to pray. A ringing started in his ears as the Caster girl grew angry.

“Enough!” He snarled at her. “Get it together!”

“I can’t control it!” She hissed, wild eyed.

“Learn to,” Jamie commanded, throwing the weight of his demonic heritage into the words. “Or else.”

The windows shattered, throwing glass everywhere. With a scowl, Jamie shook his head, glass sprinkling around him. An epiphany hit.

He smirked and twisted around to look at Savannah and Emily, expression going neutral. “Thanks for opening the windows,” he said innocently, blinking sweet hazel eyes at them.

Their screams would forever be a cherished memory of his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review! Peraih mimpi means dream catcher in Indonesian, according to Google Translate. The bit about Jamie stimming is bc he’s slightly autistic (meaning he’s very high functioning and can pass for neurotypical) and it’s actually a habit of my own. Except my rock is white and has the word ‘Embrace’ engraved onto it.


End file.
